blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 9
'Episode 9 - Sins of the Eyeglasses' The episode starts with a flashback of Braz witnessing the murder of his father, Father Blood, being committed by the now-king, Father Wolf. As the flashback ends, Braz has arrived at King Wolf's palace. After the opening, Braz is told pushed to enter the castle. Braz has still taken to teasing Beros, and in return she uses his glasses as the basis of a nickname. We then meet Goyle , the glasses-enthusiast, who is the Police Chief of his division, with Beros being his subordinate. Goyle acts very politely and with respect to Braz, and he escorts him into the palace. Meanwhile, Knell and Fuyumi continue to fly through Hydra, to meet with Nyen, the Hydra siblings' mother. While Fuyumi inspects the approaching castle, she sees a three-headed dragon eyeing her. When they disembark from the fluffy creatures that they were traveling on, the first to great them is the Hydra Family's Butler . The most surprising aspect of this encounter is that the butler looks identical to Fuyumi's father, but instead, the butler is like a demon version of him. Later, when they arrive inside the estate, Fuyumi realizes that the dragon she saw is actually the Hydra siblings' father. Back at the King's palace, we meet King Wolf in person for the first time, as he swings his golf club at the Door of Magical Essence . He greets Braz, and immediately the tension/hatred-filled air is felt between the two. King Wolf dismisses Beros and Goyle, along with a few scantily-clad women that had been keeping him company. We then return to the Hydra estate, wear Knell has dressed Fuyumi in a more formal dress. As he is speaking of how Bell does not return home often, Bell happens to enter to the room, with Staz in tow. Fuyumi is overjoyed to see Staz, but is suddenly stopped from saying anything by Staz. After some confusion, Bell explains that Staz and her have to pretend to be in a relationship, because if Nyen found out that Staz was here to retrieve Fuyumi, there would be trouble. So as it remains, Staz and Fuyumi are to pretend not to know each other from previously. After everyone has been dressed in nicer clothing, Fuyumi is soon called in to see Nyen. While the other three are spying from the outside, the butler comes and greets them, including Staz. They're not sure how he knows who Staz is and asks, and he says that Braz has told him a lot about him. He also tells them that Braz happens to be pen-pals with Nyen. Because of this, it must mean that Nyen already knows who Staz is. In the King's palace, Goyle is researching something that Braz had leaked to them. Beros, not taking it seriously, decides that they should go to pick up Braz, or else they'll get into trouble. Goyle refuses and continues to stay on the computer, and we see that he is researching information of Akimu. (On the screen, we see his before and after pictures; he now has a slightly different body and shorter hair). In the other room, King Wolf and Braz continue to talk. As Braz is offered to take a swing at the golfball himself, King Wolf mentions how Braz has been doing an excellent job at keeping an eye on the Lower Demon World for him, even saying he managed to "put a kid named Akimu away after he went rampant down there". However, something bothers King Wolf about him. He then pulls out a picture of Pantomime, an agent that had suddenly disappeared while working for him. The twist is that the picture is of a non-stitched-together Akimu. Braz seems to find it amusing that King Wolf found out his plan, and does tell him they are in fact the same person. In Franken's temporary Lab, we are shown Pantomime and Franken viewing a new body for Pantomime, and Franken remarks at just how crazy Braz is to be doing this. Braz then tells King Wolf that he has declared war on him. King Wolf is excited; he didn't think there was a person stupid enough to defy him left. King Wolf knows that Braz does not want the throne for himself, so he questions as to who. Braz does not tell him, but we are shown he plans on it being the host of the new body for pantomime. As he leaves, Beros escorts him to a room for questioning. However, Braz initiates a plan where he bites a scrape onto his finger, which because of his vampiric magic, instantly begins to regnerate. But because of the collar he is wearing, because his magic is being used, the collar automatically starts ripping him apart. He screams and tells Beros he can't stop it because it's uncontrollable magic, and she takes the collar off of him. With this, he makes his escape, after putting Beros to sleep with a special leaf to make people unconscious for long periods of time. Soon after, Goyle finds Beros, and his anger with Braz quickly manifests into his first dispensation, "Angry Spear", dubbed Angra . The nature of this dispensation is to quickly find and destroy the object of Goyle's anger. They then go off to spoof Chage Aska's song, "YAH YAH YAH", but in the end do go off in search of Braz, who happens to be low on magic and in need of a place to rest. In the Hydra estate, we are shown that now all 4 of the kids have come in to talk to Nyen. Nyen does in fact know Staz already, and even about his plan to resurrect Fuyumi. But to their surprise, she says he's not allowed to without her permission. What happens next is kind of confusing in the anime, so I'll explain it here Nyen's body in reality contains two souls: that of Nyen Hydra, and the mother of Fuyumi Yanagi. Originally, they were two sepearate people. They were two beings related to each other as "dopplegangers " " Dopplegangers, as described in chapter 27 of Blood Lad, is the other person in the world that looks exactly like you. One lives in the demon world, while the other in the human. Unlike the common belief that if you meet this person, you will die, you instead fuse into one body. In addition to this, the new body contains memories of both people. The main example of this is Fuyumi and Beru's mother Nene , who is both girls' mother fused into one body." - Explanation from the dopplegangers page of this wiki When both the mothers of Fuyumi and Bell saw each other, they fused into one body. This process was explained to the four children, who had no clue about this. Because of this circumstance, Bell, Knell, and Fuyumi, are technically all siblings together. Additionally, becuase of her relationship to Fuyumi, Staz feels the same way towards Nyen as he did when he wished to suck Fuyumi's blood when she was alive. In the mean time, Goyle ends up catching up with Braz. After a small mishap, Braz gets away, and calls for Liz' assistance. He then dresses in a (fairly comedical) disguise, and attempts to hide from Goyle until Liz arrives. This does not work in the end, since Angra is able to sense where Braz is. Braz is soon driven into a dead end, but ends up relieving a bit of Goyle's anger as he tries to tell Goyle that he has done nothing to Beros, and that the blood he saw was his own. As his anger begins to waiver, so does his magic. As Braz figures this out, he uses his own privilege magic, dubbed "Blood Stalker". With this he is able to manipulate his blood into any form. Braz threatens Goyle that if he does not stop, he will control the blood near Beros to cut off her head. As Staz contemplates Nyen's relationship towards Fuyumi, and about the bloodlust he gets, he notices theres a difference between Nyen's and Fuyumi's bloodlust he recieves. He then thinks he's figured it out, and suddenly asks Fuyumi if she's a virgin. Before he gets an answer he is instantly transported by Bell to a special dimension with floating islands. Bell and Fuyumi then begin to talk about what they just learned. Bell tells her not to worry, because when she's resurrected, Fuyumi learns she'll forget everything thats happened to her. Characters Introduced Hydra Family's Butler Goyle Heads Hydra Category:Episodes